The invention relates to mounting brackets and, more particularly, mounting brackets for mounting pipe or conduit clamps that is adjustable in height with a minimal footprint.
A conduit which houses electrical wires or cables is generally supported over the length of its run on a support surface such as an electric pole, a building, or other structure. The conduit is generally supported in a parallel spaced arrangement on the support surface by a clamping device.
Most conventional height adjustable brackets utilize either a swinging arm mechanism or a linear slide to adjust the bracket. Both require a large footprint for the bracket. There is a need for an amounting bracket for mounting pipe or conduit clamps that is adjustable in height with a minimal footprint.